Sickness
by All the Jazz
Summary: What happens when one of the clones stops her addictive habits only to adopt another one? The journey of Sarah through Anorexia while gaining support from her clones, husband, and family to become a survivor.


So I'm only on episode 8 of season 2 right now, so once again I'm totally sorry if something is inaccurate because I haven't seen the whole 2 seasons yet! Let's just say it's AU or set in the future, or something. Anyways, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review on what I can improve! -Kylie

* * *

"Cosima?" Sarah choked out in her English accent as she heard the door open downstairs. All the clones had decided to finally move in together; it was easier to keep in contact that way. It was also safer for all of them. Cosima and Delphine shared a bedroom upstairs across the hall from Sarah and Paul. In the basement, Helena had her own room while Alison and Donnie shared a room across from their children's rooms. A separate garage was converted into a bedroom for Felix, Kyra, and Mrs. S.

"No, it's me," Alison yelled out, taking off her boots and stomping out the snow. She hung her coat up gently next to Helena's humongous, green one on the hook before jogging up the steps. She fluffed out her bangs before noticing Sarah laying on the couch, three blankets draped over her. Her nose was running and her hair was askew in all different directions. "Well what happened to you?"

"I don't feel so good," Sarah choked out before running into another coughing fit; it hit her like a freight train and before she knew it, she was gagging.

"Don't you dare throw up on the new rugs!" Alison yelled at her. "I'll go get you a puke bucket. Try to hold it in!" Sarah nodded in response as her clone ran off to get some necessary items.

"I-" Sarah was about to speak when Alison returned, only to throw up in the bucket she was given.

"Just stay quiet for now," Alison told her. "I'll go get you some more blankets, some soup, medicine, water, another pillow, a thermometer..."

"Thank you, Alison," Sarah smiled before throwing up again. For some reason, she burst into tears at the sight of it.

"Oh, no. None of that. I'll get you good and healthy again. I'm a mom; it's my job," Alison told the sick girl before scurrying off.

* * *

It was about an hour later. Alison was trying to feed a stubborn Sarah.

"This soup will help you feel a lot better," Alison told the sick girl. Sarah just closed her mouth, shook her head, and hid her face under the five blankets she now had on top of her body. She was still shivering, though. Alison had discovered a temperature 103 on the girl but she refused to go to the hospital. Instead, they fought over a bowl of soup.

"I'm not hungry," Sarah complained in tears. Her throat was killing her, but so was her stomach. One sip of that soup would make her throw up again, and she knew it.

"Did you even eat breakfast?" Alison asked the girl, sitting on the couch in front of her clone. "Because it's way past lunch time and I know that you didn't eat that either."

"No," Sarah cried.

"How about we forget the soup for now. You can eat it for dinner, at the table with the rest of us. For now, I'll dim the lights, turn on some soft music, and you can rest. How's that sound?" Alison suggested. Sarah nodded in response, her throat hurting too much to give an actual, verbal response. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"She's still not up yet?" Cosima whispered as she and Delphine walked through the door. Alison was at the top of the steps, holding a conversation with the Minnesotan clone.

"No, she's been sleeping for three hours now. I put her down for a nap at two and now it's almost dinnertime," Alison said, looking at her watch.

"Maybe I should try getting her to eat? Let's be honest, your tactics aren't always the best at times," Cosima replied, walking up the steps and into the living room where Sarah was now covered in seven blankets. The poor girl was shivering in her sleep, and Cosima gently shook her to wake her up.

"Cos?" Sarah choked out, coughing a few times before throwing up in the bucket again.

"Hey, how about we try eating? Maybe that'll settle your stomach a little bit," Cosima smiled, trying for a warm approach.

"No," Sarah choked out. "No, Cosima."

"Alison made a really yummy dinner. Maybe we could just walk to the table, all your blankets in tow. If you don't feel like eating, you can at least move around and have some water. How does that sound?" Cosima asked.

"I wanna sleep some more," Sarah complained, closing her eyes.

"Sarah, you really need to eat," Cosima told the clone. "Please?"

"No," Sarah grudgingly whined, turning the other direction on the couch to let her clone know she was finished with the conversation.

"Fine, get some sleep for now but you will eat some soup before this day is done even if I have to get Helena to do it."

* * *

"Sestra must eat," Helena chanted as she shook Sarah awake. Blonde curls fell into Sarah's face and she knew she was in trouble.

"Helena," Sarah choked. "I'm not hungry."

"Sestra must eat if she vants to get better," Helena told her twin. She slowly picked up the soup bowl, careful not to drop it on the new rugs as Alison had reminded when she walked through the door. Placing it right under Sarah's chin, she scooped a spoonful up to Sarah's mouth. Sarah, being the annoying and bratty clone she was, sealed off her lips in an attempt at rebellion. Helena reached down to Sarah's stomach and tickled her, knowing it was her sister's weak spot. Sarah let out a weird sort of gargled laughter and a cough before Helena slid a spoonful of the soup down her throat.

"Svallow or spit it out. Vegret the second choice if made," Helena murmured. Sarah nodded, swallowing. Helena turned her focus back to the spoon, dunking it into the soup once more. When she looked back at her sister, she was pale and nonresponsive. "Sestra? SESTRA?!"

Cosima strolled into the room, thinking nothing of a screaming Helena. This often happened; she knew she would have to calm the Ukrainian down per usual. She then saw Sarah's pale and lifeless body.

Cosima gently shook the clone. When she received no response, she lifted the eyelids to see nothing.

"Alison! Delphine!" Cosima screamed, getting both girls to run into the room. "We need to get her to the hospital. She blacked out."

* * *

"Where am I?" Sarah asked as she opened her eyes. An IV dripped in her arm and the room smelt like antiseptic. The white brightness of the room hurt her eyes, and for a minute she had a flashback of the lab where the clones were made.

"No!" Sarah screamed. "Get me out of here!"

"Sarah, you're alright," Cosima's voice rang out. It felt a million miles away. Sarah felt hot tears against her cheeks.

"Cosima?!" Sarah screamed. "Cosima!"

"I'm right here, beauty," Cosima replied, stroking the tears off of her face. "Nothing to worry about."

"What happened? Where's Helena? Where's Alison?!" She screamed while crying, a heart wrenching scream. She could only think the worst.

"You're at the hospital because of dehydration and malnutrition," Her clone explained.

"I'm in the hospital because of one day of skipping meals?" Sarah whined in her accent.

"No, you're in the hospital because death was knocking at your door from skipping a few months worth of meals. Care to explain that?" Alison put her two cents in as she walked through the door.

"What do you mean?" Sarah continued her show, trying to cover up her addictive activities.

"Stop with the show, Sarah. We know what's happened. You're anorexic," Cosima replied. "Why didn't you tell us? We just want to help you."

"Well when Paul was on my back about quitting the cigarettes, I turned to starving myself to distract," Sarah admitted, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't realize it had gotten this bad."

"The hospital is going to keep you here for a few more days and then transfer you over to a rehabilitation center," Cosima explained. "We'll be visiting you everyday, with Helena."

"Makes sense," Sarah whined, feeling a full stomach. They must've pumped something strong through that IV.

"Try to get some sleep," Cosima smiled, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We can only go up from here."


End file.
